A refrigerator is an apparatus storing for foods at a low temperature. The refrigerator includes a main body in which a storage chamber is formed and a door coupled to the main body to open/close the storage chamber. And, a display unit displaying at least an operation state of the refrigerator is provided in the main body or the door.